


Bound So Tight

by merihn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Christmas photoshoot, where Louis is all wrapped up in lights, and Niall and Zayn "danced".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound So Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Katja because of [this](http://entropynchaos.tumblr.com/post/35938373796). And I love her. A bit.
> 
> ENDLESS thanks to my darling beta [Emily](http://auspiciousme.tumblr.com) for without her this would have been half the length and included pretty much zero dialogue *shakes fist at dialogue*.
> 
> I stole the title from a fanmix I made for a Big Bang a couple of years ago. hah.

“Oh, come _on_." Louis groaned from the top of the bed.

Niall snorted and Zayn broke, ducking his head against Niall’s chest and laughing. He bit his lip when Niall slipped his fingers under his chin and urged his head up. Niall’s blue eyes were dark and serious again as he lifted his head off the bed and coaxed Zayn's lip from between his teeth, kissing him deeply. Zayn threaded his fingers through Niall's soft hair and tugged, hard enough to make him moan as he dipped his head to nip at Niall's pale throat, pausing at his collarbone to suck a deep bruise into his skin. 

Another groan from Louis broke Zayn’s concentration again but he ignored him and made his way back up to Niall's mouth, kissing him deeply. 

"I hate you both so much," Louis interrupted, sounding pouty. Zayn glanced at him as he sucked on Niall's lower lip, releasing it with an obscene noise, making Louis whine and pull against his restraints. "Damnit, Zayn, you've had your fun now let me out."

Zayn smirked and lifted himself up a little, just to resettle, knees on either side of Niall's hips. “I don’t know, Lou. I think you could still learn to wait a little longer. You can’t always be in charge.” He rolled his hips down, and Niall and Louis groaned simultaneously as he rubbed his cock slowly against Niall’s through the rough material of their jeans. Niall's hands came up to clutch at him, fingers digging into his back and trying to pull him down. Zayn went easily, kissing him fast and messy, grinding their hips together in a steady rhythm. He sat back to suck in a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head, rucking Niall’s up under his armpits until he lifted his arms and let Zayn drag it right off.

He settled on his haunches and smirked at Niall as he popped the button on Niall’s jeans so he could get his hand inside, pausing for a moment to admire the flush on Niall's cheeks, eyes wide and dark, mouth bruised and wet. Niall sucked in a breath as Zayn’s fingers curled around him, thumb spreading precome over the head. Zayn jerked him lazily for a long minute, making sure Louis could see every slow movement before he withdrew his hand. 

“No, man, c’mon,” Niall protested, reaching down to stop him, but Zayn batted him away and worked his own jeans off, pulling his underwear off at the same time and dumping them on the floor before sliding between Niall’s legs, pushing them wider. He could see how fast Niall’s breathing had gotten from this angle, his chest moving sharply as he sucked in air, almost choking on it when Zayn’s fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh.

He glanced up at Louis, who was glaring at him, shifting his hips like he was trying to get some friction. He could see red marks forming from the way Louis was tugging against the tie holding his wrists to the headboard above his head. 

Niall twitched under him and Zayn turned back to him, hands light on his hips, thumbs sweeping gently across his skin, just barely missing his cock. Niall full-body shuddered and tried to arch his hips but Zayn pressed down, keeping him pinned to the bed. Niall bit his lip and clenched his hands in the duvet, and Zayn smiled, leaning down to breathe over his dick. He watched, fascinated, as it twitched and Niall bit back a sound, and he looked up at Louis as he opened his mouth and took the head inside. Louis held his gaze, his chest heaving as his fingers moved uselessly, still trying to get free. Zayn grinned around Niall, and then focused on sucking him, glancing up at Louis periodically, catching his eye as he went down as far as he could, letting it bump against his cheek as he drew back. 

“God, Zayn,” Niall moaned, his accent thickening the closer he got.

Louis' jaw was set, fingers white where they were clenched around each other, his legs crossed and toes curled. Zayn tongued the head of Niall's cock messily, spreading the precome around and looking at Louis as he licked his lips. Louis flushed as he let out a quiet whine, arms tugging at his bindings. 

"Okay, that's enough teasing, Zayn, please let me come," Niall interrupted breathlessly, drawing both of their eyes. There wasn't much Zayn liked more than Niall desperate and turned on, except maybe Louis, so he curled his fingers around Niall’s dick and just looked at him, jerking him just a little bit too slow. Niall tipped his head back and moved his hips into it, despite Zayn’s arm draped across him and Zayn moved up his body to kiss his neck, scraping his teeth over his skin in time with his hand.

"Okay that's it," Niall said through a gasp and shoved Zayn off him, pulling himself up and rolling Zayn back towards him, onto his belly, yanking his jeans and pants down his thighs, trapping his legs together before he could react. Heat flashed through Zayn as Niall’s weight rested on his legs, holding him there and he groaned when Niall palmed his arse, his thumb slipping to rub between his cheeks, and pushed back involuntarily. 

"Niall-" he started, but Niall shushed him, leaning over him to grab the lube from next to Louis' leg.

“Taking too fucking long,” Niall said roughly and all Zayn could do was push back against him, feeling his hard, still wet cock slide against his arse. Niall opened the lube quickly and slicked his fingers, spreading Zayn with one hand and sliding his fingers down his crack, catching on his hole, making him shudder and push back. He chanced a glance at Louis who was staring, mouth soft and open, eyes glued to where Niall's fingers were teasing at Zayn, his own fingers moving uselessly. Zayn had to turn his face, press it into the bed under him as Niall slid a finger inside, slick and easy. He groaned and clenched down, already rocking back against Niall, prompting him to add another finger, the low pain of stretching dulling the pleasure for a moment. 

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped when Niall twisted his fingers, crooking them and rubbing against that sweet spot inside him. 

"Yeah?" Niall asked. 

"Yeah," Zayn managed, fingers twisted painfully in the bedcovers, face hot and so turned on. Niall pulled his fingers out and quickly freed Zayn’s legs of his clothes and Zayn bit his lip and twisted his fingers harder, bracing himself as Niall shuffled in and lined up, pushing in slow but steadily, filling Zayn up. Niall barely paused for a moment, hips pressed tight to Zayn's before pulling back out slowly, making Zayn feel every inch, before gripping his hips tight and slamming back in, jolting Zayn forward. Zayn couldn't even feel his fingers anymore; he let his head hang down and watched the skin pale, pushing back into Niall's thrusts. 

"God you two look so good together." 

Zayn lifted his head at Louis' hoarse comment, looking at where his teeth were digging into his lip, his face flushed. Zayn made eye contact with Louis as he pushed back into Niall's thrusts, spreading his thighs wider and arching his back, smirking as Louis’ hips jerked into the air helplessly. Niall draped himself over Zayn's back and kissed his neck, hips still moving, pushing his cock in deep. Zayn twisted his head and urged Niall into a kiss, open and messy, panting into each other's mouths. 

Niall broke it off with a groan and straightened, fucking Zayn faster, fingers tight on his hips as he pushed in hard. Zayn's breathing was laboured and he was practically sobbing with each inhale. Niall reached around him and gripped his cock, and Zayn choked, clenching down, breaking Niall's rhythm. Hips stuttering, Niall came with a shout, grip keeping Zayn from following. 

He slumped over Zayn, who whined and twitched his hips, still desperate to come. Niall tightened his grip around Zayn’s cock, leaning in to press his lips against Zayn’s ear. "You still need to fuck Louis," he murmured, voice all fucked out and rough. Zayn sucked in a deep breath as Niall carefully pulled out and tipped over onto the bed to move up to Louis’s side. Zayn pressed his forehead into the bedspread, eyes shut tight as he calmed himself, before crawling over to Louis as well, limbs feeling like jelly. 

Louis looked like his teeth were going to break through his lip at any moment, so Zayn leaned in and kissed him, coaxing his lip out and soothing it with his tongue. His hand shook as he palmed Louis' neck and he could feel Louis smirk against his lips. From the other side of Louis he saw Niall lean down and nibble on his Louis’ earlobe. "Zayn’s gonna fuck you so hard." Louis' breath hitched and he started nodding quickly, making little desperate sounds in the back of his throat. Zayn grabbed his jaw to keep him still and kissed him again, harder this time, fucking Louis' mouth with his tongue.

Niall reached down and unbuttoned Louis' fly, letting his hand brush Louis' hard cock to startle a noise out of him, then started to work his trousers and pants down his hips, Zayn urging Louis up to speed up the process. Louis responded eagerly, moving with their touches until he was naked from the waist down, and then Zayn shuffled in, hitching Louis’ legs over his hips. Louis winced when his arms pulled uncomfortably up around his shoulders, so Zayn adjusted, shuffling in closer and lifting Louis higher to ease the strain. He leaned in to press light kisses to the sides of Louis’ mouth, to his cheeks and chin, as his fingers slipped down his back and over the curve of his arse. He teased as Louis’ hole with a finger, pressing lightly, and Louis arched, pushed back into the touch. 

“God, Lou, you really fucking want this, don’t you?” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear, trying to keep his voice steady even as he fumbled for the lube, smiling against Louis’ skin when Niall presses it into his hand. He slicked his fingers quickly, still shaking from Niall, from his held-off orgasm, from Louis, needy and eager against him.

Louis twitched when he rubbed his wet fingers over his hole, tightened his legs around Zayn’s hips and rocked down, and Zayn pressed a finger in, Louis' body opening up around it, pulling him in. 

"Hurry up," Louis whined, rocking down on Zayn's finger and Zayn added another, but kept his movements slow and deliberate. Louis was gorgeous when he was needy, pushy and demanding, urging Zayn on faster and telling Zayn what to do like he had any power over him. But then, it wasn't like Zayn was going to say no. But he might make him work for it.

Louis was panting and sweaty by the time Zayn had three fingers in him, his fringe sticking to his forehead, mouth open as he struggled for breath. 

"Now, now now now now," Louis chanted, squeezing down on Zayn's fingers, his legs flexing around Zayn's hips. Zayn twisted his fingers and rubbed against his prostate one last time before pulling them free. The noise from Louis made Zayn's cock jump and he slicked lube over himself, gripping the base for a moment to push back the need to come. He moved forward again, pulling Louis' hips towards him until his cock rubbed between his cheeks, then guided himself inside, dropping his head into the space between Louis' arm and neck as he pushed in. Louis slid down easily, and Niall leaned in to capture Louis’ lips in a hard kiss.

“You want to touch so badly, don’t you?” Niall asked against Louis’ lips, grinning. “But you can’t, you can’t do anything when you’re all tied up like this,” he continued, laughing as Louis yanked at the ties around his wrists and moaned, eyes screwed shut. “You’ve just got to take what Zayn’s going to give you.”

Zayn groaned and set his teeth into Louis' neck as he bottomed out, Louis hot and clenching around him and Louis cried out, hips bucking. Zayn grabbed his hips and pulled back just a little before thrusting up, burying himself deep again. Louis was constantly making noise now as Zayn picked up the pace, pulling Louis' hips down to meet his even as Louis tried to move with his thrusts. 

Zayn dully registered Niall moving behind him as he fucked Louis, and then, fuck, Niall was pressed up against his back, hand reaching between Zayn and Louis to touch at where Louis was so wet and open around Zayn's cock. Louis cried out at the extra stimulation, his whole body jerking, and Niall barely had time to wrap his hand around Louis' cock before he was coming, spurting hot and thick over Zayn's belly, tightening around his cock. Zayn thrust up hard and held Louis hips so tightly he thought he was going to hurt them and followed Louis over the edge, gasping as his vision blurred.

Louis was limp against him as Zayn tried to catch his breath, and Niall murmured quietly as he undid the ties around Louis' wrists, pulling his arms down gently to drop them around Zayn's shoulders. He looked up to see Niall kissing Louis softly so he pressed his own lips to Louis' throat, soft over the bite mark he'd left. He shifted and started to lift Louis up and off him, but Louis whined in protest and wrapped his legs tighter around his hips. Even though he was sensitive, he petted at Louis’ hip and let him stay where he was, not particularly caring that his thighs were starting to cramp up. He kissed Louis, though it was mostly just breathing against each other’s mouths as they tried to catch their breath and stroked his back, unable to keep from reaching down to touch where he was still stretching Louis open. Even though he was tired and wrung out, part of him wished he could get hard again right then and just keep fucking Louis until they were a mess and could barely move… but that could be for another day.

He smoothed his hand up Louis’ back and Niall tilted his head down to kiss him gently, smiling against Zayn’s mouth. Zayn smiled back as they parted and Niall helped him to ease Louis off him, both of them ignoring Louis’ disgruntled sound as Zayn slipped out of him. They laid Louis between them and curled up on either side of him. 

“You can rest now, Lou,” Zayn said as he pressed his face into Louis’ neck and fitted up against his back, fingers finding Niall’s hip over Louis. He was already weighed down by sleep, eyelids drooping closed, and the last thing he remembered was Louis reaching back to brush a thumb over Zayn’s wrist, the scent of his boys full in his nose, comfortable and warm, and a lot like home.


End file.
